It is now common for the elderly to live in managed care facilities that provide supportive environments to ease the burdens of aging. There is an increasing interest in monitoring the health of residents at such care facilities. In addition to the elderly themselves, loved ones, government authorities and insurers may each have an interest in the continued health of resident of managed care facilities.
Health kiosks installed in such facilities may be used to measure and monitor indicators of the health of facility residents. Some kiosks are connected to communication networks, and can interact with remote computing facilities. Prior art health kiosks may suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:                difficulty in installing the kiosks;        difficulty in adding additional physiological measurement apparatus to kiosks;        difficulty in establishing a unique identifier for the kiosk;        difficulty in managing, storing and transmitting health data to interested parties;        difficulty in providing health data that can be authenticated and/or verified;        difficulty in providing communication connectivity outside the local area network due to firewalls and the like;        difficulty in administering differently configured kiosks;        inadequate means for motivating residents to interact with the kiosks;        inadequate provisions for preserving resident privacy; and        prohibitive financial cost.        
Health kiosks may also find application in myriad other locations, including without limitation, fitness centers, community centers, physicians offices, long term care facilities, public health offices, and the like.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.